When a shower is used either as a single shower structure or as a completed bathtub enclosure, it is typical to have a shower curtain with a portion thereof extending inside of the tub enclosure. This restricts the available use inside the enclosure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shower curtain enhancer that can be readily secured adjacent to the shower curtain for extending the shower curtain outwardly to provide additional room inside of the enclosure for the purpose of showering.